


Bozer + Mess + Blood

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidents, FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Bozer has had enough....
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bozer + Mess + Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Febuwhump Day 2 Prompt 'I can't take this anymore'.
> 
> Just a bit of fluff really!

Arghhhhh!’

Mac hears a thump from the living room and comes running. Bozer is sprawled on his back on the floor.

‘That’s it! I can’t take this anymore! Mac, I love you and you’re very helpful, but the mess. THE MESS. Oh man, my head hurts’. Bozer puts his hand up to his head and it comes away wet. ‘It’s blood. Mac! I’m bleeding’. Bozer’s eyes are wide in panic as Mac looks at him. He crouches down on the floor next to his best friend.

‘Boze, deep breaths. Head wounds always bleed a lot. Let me have a look’. Mac moves Bozer’s hand out the way and inspects the wound. It’s a shallow cut about two inches wide. ‘Don’t even think you’re going to need stitches. Let me get a towel or something’. Mac gets up, runs to the kitchen and grabs the first clean cloth he can see.

‘Here. Can you hold pressure on that?’

Bozer nods, wincing.

‘I’m sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt’. Bozer can see the guilt in his eyes, already starting to eat away at him. ‘Are you gonna be ok if I go and get the first aid kit?’

‘Yeah’.

Bozer watches Mac go, already regretting shouting at him. It’s been a long couple of weeks and he’s not had enough sleep. He knows his best friend takes things to heart. He’ll just have to do some reassurance.

‘Do you want to sit on the sofa, might be more comfortable?’ Mac asks as he returns.

‘Yeah, sounds like a plan’.

Mac helps Bozer up and onto the sofa before starting to grab a dressing.

‘Mac, I’m sorry I shouted. I’m just tired. It’s not your fault, it was just an accident’.

‘No, you’re right. I should be tidier. Then I wouldn’t have gotten you hurt’.

‘It’s an accident alright. I don’t want you blaming yourself for this. Look, I haven’t even needed stitches. I might as well have stubbed my toe’, Bozer says grinning at Mac.

Mac grins back but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Bozer notices.

‘Since you seem determined that this is your fault, you’ll have to make it up to me’, Bozer teases.

Mac looks up.

‘Take me to that really nice diner, I’d like a chocolate milkshake’.

Mac shakes his head. ‘Bozer, that it not making it up to you. I mean, I made you bleed’.

‘You did not _make_ me bleed. I fell over, probably wasn’t looking where I was going. This is a one-time deal Mac, or I won’t expect anything because it was an _accident._ I just got a bit grumpy’.

Mac says silent. Bozer can tell he’s thinking of ways to make it up to him. Better, bigger ways.

‘Stop thinking. Just take the deal. I’m getting thirsty just sitting here!’

‘Ok, ok, but I will tidy up later’.

‘Yeah, and I’ll help. Later’. Bozer grabs Mac’s hand and almost drags him towards the door, not allowing him the chance to argue.


End file.
